Cell phobia
by mokimik
Summary: When there is an emergency order meeting, Ron and Hermione decide to go to Londen. What could have happened when Harry was still at the Durseley's.... Plays in Harry's 5th year.... please review


Okay, just a nice random fic. I was thinking what could have happened to Ron and Hermione in OotP when Harry was at the Dursley's, without changing the whole book.

This is what came out, hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cell phobia's **

"Really Ron, is it just _that_ hard to clean up your own room as well?"

Ron woke abruptly due to an o-so-familiar voice and the sudden burst of sunlight while the same person pulled the curtains open.

"Hermione! Why do you do that every single day?"

"I will do it until you can finally wake up by yourself." When she saw that Ron wanted to say something, she added: "On time."

Ron mumbled a few inaudible words, before he put his sheets at the end of the bed and got out of it.

"O my God. Is that a half-eaten sandwich?" she suddenly asked, pointing to a brown thing at one of the legs of the bed. Ron gave a kick to thing so it would disappear under his bed. He then walked to this wardrobe and opened it.

"You still haven't answered my question," she reminded him. "Why you can't seem to be able to live in a neat room?"

"Are you telling me that even while we are in this disgusting hole, the whole day spending with cleaning the other rooms, you keep your own room tidy?" His eyes got big as Hermione nodded and pointed towards the door of his bedroom. Ron stood beside her and looked outside the door.

There, across the corridor, was Hermione's and Ginny's room, the door standing open. If it had been a cartoon, magic stars would have flown of the furniture and a soft tinkling would have been heard. At least at the side of Hermione's side of the room: Ginny's part was a good clone of Ron's room.

"And when have you time to dust your room exactly? Before, or after reading every book you can put your hands on in this house?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Mostly after. The books in this house are extremely boring and they all go about burning mudbloods down and……Ow, you were kidding," Hermione blushed a little and walked out of his room.

"Your mum warned me that if she didn't see you in 15 minutes downstairs, she would also let you work the whole afternoon."

Just after he pulled a t-shirt over his head, the head of Hermione appeared at the door again. "There seems to be an out of the blue Order-meeting, so we have to wait for breakfast."

"Great," he mumbled, a little embarrassed.

About what he was exactly embarrassed, he didn't know.

"Hey, we could go to Londen and eat something there!"

"What? The muggle-one?" Ron raised his eye-brows. This was not exactly an idea that he had expected from Hermione. More from his overly annoying sister, who could blame him as she would get caught.

"Yes! It's a great city!" she suddenly seemed exited, so Ron nodded.

"Okay, so all we have to do is take the subway to the towncentre, then step on an other tube when we arrive in King's Cross and Voilá" She pointed with her index-finger on a place on the tiny tube map, where she had decided to eat something.

Ron looked at her, flabbergasted. He never knew that Hermione was that…. Adventurous.

In the last half hour, Hermione had ordered Ginny to distract his mother, asked Tonks if she could borrow her cell phone, then had given the cell phone to George and Fred, with the order that if the meeting was over before they would be back, they had to call her, or else she would say to professor Lupin who had eaten his last bar of chocolate.

And all that time, she had had that weird glint in her eyes, which he liked so much.

Now they stood at the nearest subway-station, impatiently waiting at the thing on wheels under the ground, as Ron had called it. He wasn't in a good mood: buying the cards for the subway had been a bit embarrassing, because he had tried to use a galleon.

"Ron? Are you all right?" Hermione asked suddenly.

The train came towards them and Ron was suddenly very pale.

"Yes," he spoke, a bit higher that usual. "Hermione, are we really have to go into that thing?"

"Why, off course! How else would you want to go to the centre?"

She suddenly understood him.

"Have you never been into the subway?" he shook his head.

"Well it isn't that hard! It's like the Hogwarts Express, but then the whole time through a tunnel."

Ron nodded unconvinced and stepped inside.

The moment the 'thing' left, his fear left also. He talked to Hermione, who was sitting across him. She was studying her own cell phone, to see if her battery would hold long enough.

Talking to Hermione seemed a lot easier while they weren't at school, because she seemed to have dropped the whole book-wisdom thing. At least for now.

"So, why do you have a sell phobia?" Ron tried to ask casually when there was a sudden silence. Hermione blinked, as if she didn't understand the question.

"Ow, wait, you mean this?" Hermione pointed at the thing in her hand and Ron nodded.

"Well, I can call people with it."

"I'm not that stupid! But why do you have it since it's obviously a muggle-thing and you spent most of the year in a magical place where things like that don't work? I mean, you said it yourself that it stood in that way to big book."

She smiled sheepishly.

"It's actually a funny story. My dad and mum bought it for me when I went to Hogwarts for the first time. They said that they wanted to have contact and that I could call them when I was feeling alone or something."

She went quiet as the door of the metro opened and a lot of people stepped out. The seat next to Hermione was now free, so Ron came to sit next to her:

'_that way, we can talk softer and people won't look at me weird because I just said the words magic school_' he thought.

When Hermione stayed quiet with a smile playing around her mouth, Ron said:

"If that was your story, than I think I can't see what's so funny about it. Obviously, your parents are concerned…"

"This is our stop," Hermione interrupted him and she stood up. Ron followed her and looked around. They were standing in King's Cross, and finally he was in a place he knew.

"You know, we could also eat something here, couldn't we?" he asked.

Hermione, checking her watch, nodded.

"I think that's best, since we don't have much time."

They bought some coffee and doughnut's and landed on a bench.

"So? Tell me what's funny about the cell phobia!" he asked her.

"It's phone, not phobia." She said, while sipping at her coffee.

"You still haven't told me…"he continued. She was keeping something from him, and he really wanted to know what was so funny about it.

"Fine!" she sighed. With an other sip from her coffee and a deep breath, she said:

"That phone is part of the reason why we became friends!"

"Huh?" he choked in his doughnut.

"Remember first year? With that absolutely gross troll you and Harry rescued me from?" Ron nodded.

"Remember why I was there in the first place?" Ron nodded again and said:

"Well of course. I had been mean to you, and you were crying."

Hermione reddened a little and said:

"Well, yes…. So my parents had told me that if there was anything troubling me, I would have to call. So I tried to call, but then suddenly the whole thing started to making weird sounds and I realised that my safety net was gone: my parents weren't there. And then of course the troll had to come in, to make things just a little bit worse."

She said it a bit ironic, but Ron noticed that Hermione tried to hide the fact that she was really scared back then.

She took an other sip of her coffee, staring at the people who walked past them.

"So," Ron started, closing the space between them a bit, "what _was_ funny about this?" He grinned, and Hermione laughed.

"Well, the next day I found out where the Owlery was and I sent my parents a letter by Owl. You wouldn't believe the reaction of my mother: she attacked the bird with a cooking pan!"

They both laughed loudly.

After a while, silence grew between them, but not the normal-uncomfortable one. This one _was _comfortable.

"Hermione?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" she responded, without taking her gaze of of the newsstand, standing a few metres away.

"I think you've always had a safety net when you are in Hogwarts."

Her head turned so fast to him, he thought he could hear her neck crack. It also made their faces suddenly very close….. too close….

Hermione closed her eyes, and Ron did the same, slowly coming closer..

From that point on in his life, Ron hated cell phobia's, or whatever they were called.

The cell phone suddenly made a happy tune, and Hermione jumped, shook her head, and retrieved the thing out of her backpack and Ron heard Fred, screaming at the top of his lungs at them (He apparently, just like Ron a few years earlier, didn't knew how to use a phone either)

"HEY HERMIONE! THE ORDER-MEETING IS OVER AND OUR MUM IS LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS!"

"Fred, you don't have to scream! We are coming right now!" she listened to what Fred was saying and then replied: "Keep her busy and tell Ginny I'm coming! Bye!

Her cheeks had gone red and she said without looking him in the eyes:

"The Order-meeting is over. Your mum is looking for us and Ginny is keeping her busy by making a mess and blaming Kreature. We have to hurry."

Ron nodded, trying really hard at not thinking what maybe would have happened if they weren't interrupted.

He sighed and stood up, following Hermione to the right metro.

"So, what happened?" his sister entered his room and sat on the end of the bed, were Ron was currently also sitting on.

"What do you mean?"

His mother had been extra pissed because she hadn't found them soon, so they had to work in the afternoon too. His mind was slow now he was so tired.

"When you were in London this morning, of course!"

"Nothing."

The brown eyes of his sister were looking at him sceptically.

"Nothing! We went, we ate, we drunk, we talked and went back."

"O," she sounded disappointed.

"Ginny, do you know how to turn cell phones off?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review because this is my second fic and I would like to know how I can make them better! You can also leave a review whith the massage that you just like it the way it is!


End file.
